That Same Bad Feeling
by sdbubbles
Summary: "She had a feeling that the people on that ship were in danger, and that there was a chance she might lose one of them. "I have a bad feeling about all of this."" Jenny had no clue that they got off the Chimera...


**A/N: This materialised because I have lost the ability to sleep peacefully and I have to do something with the extra time. I don't even know where this came from. I can't actually remember if the Commander's name was Skinner, but it rang bell, so I used it. guess it occured to me that Jenny would have had no idea that they got off the _Chimera_ before it was destroyed...**

**Sarah x**

* * *

><p>Jenny had just finished talking to Gibbs over Abby's webcam, and the Goth was worried by the expression on Jenny's face. "What's wrong, Director?" she asked. That was not a look that she liked to see on Jenny's face, considering she hardly ever showed that she was worried or scared. She let people know when she was angry or pissed off, but hurt, pain, worry, love…she found hard to convey.<p>

"I just…" Jenny trailed off, not knowing how to say how she felt. There was something not right. She had a feeling that the people on that ship were in danger, and that there was a chance she might lose one of them. "I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"What do you mean, Director?" Abby demanded. She had never seen this expression on her face. The only three people that had were on a boat miles and miles away and couldn't do anything to comfort the woman.

"I had this feeling when I was undercover with Gibbs, years ago, and I was shot in the thigh," explained Jenny. "I had the same feeling when Tony and Ziva went undercover at that hotel, and Tony got the crap kicked out of him and almost died. I felt the same way when Sharif poisoned Gibbs-"

Abby cut her off at that statement. "You knew something was wrong when nobody else did because you know him so well. That one doesn't count because you already knew he was sick," Abby contradicted her.

"I don't know him as well as I thought I did," she sighed. It was true, and it had caused her to start putting a distance between herself and Jethro.

"I didn't see it, neither did Ducky. None of the team saw it. Colonel Mann thought he was just pissed off," Abby reeled of. "You were the only one who saw it for what it was."

"I only saw it because I thought I was about to lose him again," Jenny admitted distractedly. She wasn't even sure she had actually said it. She was scared of losing him. She couldn't watch him get hurt again. She had observed as he dealt with Kate's death. She had watched Ari Haswari screw with his head. She had seen him in a coma; she had seen him with amnesia that caused him to relive the deaths of his wife and daughter. She had seen him under the influence of a deadly nerve poison. She had seen him believing that Tony was dead. She had seen him blame himself for a man's death, even though he couldn't have stopped the shot being fired. The one way she wouldn't be able to see him was dead.

"Jenny," Abby addressed Jenny while gripping her arms gently. "Gibbs will be fine. They all will. You just have to believe that." She guided her boss to a chair and sat her down. She didn't look so great, sort of like she was about to pass out. Jenny ran her hand back over her face and through her hair, sorting out her head at the same time.

"I'll be OK," she assured the forensic scientist. "I have to go to MTAC and speak to the commander with Jethro. See you later, Abby," Jenny called over her shoulder as she left the lab, leaving a confused Abby behind her.

* * *

><p>Later, Jenny discovered that the initial bad feeling she had was there for a reason. She was in a dispute with Commander Skinner. "You cannot just blow up a ship with three NCIS agents, a Mossad liaison officer and a medical examiner aboard!" she yelled, not caring which of the people accompanying her heard. "You wouldn't even be able to know if they were off the ship!"<p>

"I don't want anyone knowing that ship even exists!" he argued back. Jenny could see she was fighting a losing battle. He was going to give the order to destroy the ship whether she liked it or not. She stalked out of the dark room with silent tears running down her face. She hadn't apologised to Tony for getting him hurt. She hadn't patched things up with Gibbs. She hadn't told Ziva and Ducky what they meant to her. She hadn't explained to McGee that she was hard on him because she wanted him to be the one of the best agents she had seen in a long time.

All she could do was pray that they had made it off before Skinner had sent the order to blow the damn thing up. She could only hope that Jethro had gotten them all to safety. If he had, she would know about it in three hours, tops. She went to Abby to waste the time away before making the call to send out a search party for them. She crept into the lab undetected by Abby, who was oblivious to the fact that her friends may well have just died. She sat down and leaned against the wall, placing her head between her knees.

Abby was in the other area of her lab, and thankfully stayed there without noticing her Director sitting on the floor. After three and a half hours had past, Jenny reluctantly resigned herself to the idea that they had been killed and that she needed to send out a search party. She silently raised herself to her full height and made her way to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the metal box. When the doors opened, she walked straight in, expecting nobody to be there at that time of the night. She was proved wrong, however, when hot coffee spilled on her shoes and she heard a small growl from the owner. She looked up and found the people she believed were dead.

She did not care that Jethro was glaring at her for spilling his coffee. She'd put cream in it once and lived to remember it. She didn't care that DiNozzo was wincing at the prospect of what was about to happen to her. She felt Gibbs' hand collide with the back of her head, and she smiled. "You're not meant to smile when I head-slap you, Jen," Jethro reminded her.

"Oh well," she replied airily. As Ducky pressed the button to take him to Autopsy, Jenny found Jethro's hand with her own and gripped it tightly, making sure that she wasn't seen. "Tony, I'm sorry for getting you hurt like I did. I was reckless," she apologised, turning her head to see his face.

"It wasn't all your fault. I should've known better, too," he told her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked between Ziva and Ducky and said, "You guys mean a lot to me, you know that, right?" They looked utterly bewildered, but went along with it and smiled, Ducky kissing her cheek before he left and McGee pressed the button to go back to the lab Jenny had just distracted them from.

She turned to McGee next. "I'm sorry for all the times I was too hard on you."

"That's OK," he answered, slightly confused. Why was she saying all of this now?

Unless she thought that they had been caught in the attack on the _Chimera_…

They go out of the elevator and headed for the lab. Gibbs caught Jenny's arm and

pulled her back while the others went to greet Abby. He looked into her eyes and saw what he thought was a deep relief and a kind of pain at the same time. "He ordered them to demolish the _Chimera_," she breathed, still clinging to Jethro's calloused hand.

"Well, yeah, Jen," he agreed. "We saw it."

"You got off alright?" she asked incredulously. What were the odds of that happening? By all normal rules, they ought to be dead. "I thought I'd lost you."

Gibbs kissed her lips gently, partly to reassure that she wasn't going to lose him. He pulled her in tight and breathed in her scent. She enjoyed eing in his arms because she had no idea when she would not be able to anymore. It was a concept she found realistic now. He wasn't untouchable in the slightest. His escapes were generally due to a fortunate combination of skill, a loyal team and good luck. And, though he would always have his ability and his team, his luck could run out. And today, it almost did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
